Nathan Prescott
|image = |caption = |fullname = |realname = |nicknames = |aliases = |born = August 29, 1995Max's Journal: Nathan Prescott Fort Lauderdale, Florida |age = 18 |died = |causeofdeath = |citizenship = American |family = |hair = Brown |eyes = Blue |height = |weight = |occupation = Student at Blackwell Academy |allies = |affiliations = Vortex Club member |firstapp = "Episode 1: Chrysalis" |lastapp = |voiceactor = Nik ShrinerLife Is Strange (2015 Video Game) |percapactor = }} Nathan Joshua Prescott is a student attending Blackwell Academy and a resident of Arcadia Bay. Biography Pre-Game Events Nathan was born in 1994 and is a member of the wealthy Prescott family, one of the oldest families that settled in Arcadia Bay.Max's Journal: September 15, 2013 The Prescotts are purported to own or run "half the town" of Arcadia Bay and own the Prescott Dormitories on Blackwell Academy grounds.Max: ""The Prescott Dormitory". Good Lord. Nathan's family owns my dorm?!" Nineteen years old and attending Blackwell Academy, most of the teachers don't bother to fight or discipline Nathan because of the influence his family holds over the funding Blackwell Academy receives. As a result, Nathan treats the people around him without respect or regard to their feelings. As recreation, Nathan sells recreational drugs cut down with laxatives as an additive to the student body of Blackwell. Six months after the disappearance of Rachel Amber, Chloe Price attempted to scam Nathan for money when the two met in a bar that failed to check her identification. Nathan was drunk and flashing his money everywhere. The two presumably headed for his house where Chloe attempted to steal money from him when her drink was spiked by Nathan. While she was passed out, Nathan attempted to take a picture of her. However, Chloe retaliated, knocking over a lamp. He freaked out, and Chloe was able to escape. Some time later, the two agreed to meet in the girls bathroom of Blackwell when Chloe threaten to expose Nathan as drug dealer to his parents. Unbeknownst to Chloe, Nathan came armed with a gun. "Chrysalis" Nathan arrived to the girls bathroom before Chloe in a panic. He attempted to keep his head by talking to himself, unaware that Max Caulfield was hiding behind the stall on the far end of the bathroom. When Chloe arrived, she was quick to get down to business about the money. Nathan, refusing to cooperate, warned Chloe to leave his family out of their business when she threatened to tell his family about his drug dealing. Pulling a gun on her, Nathan threatened to kill her, suggesting no one would miss her if she was shot. When Chloe pushed Nathan away from her in an attempt to escape, Nathan accidentally pulled the trigger on his gun and killed her. Before he could panic, Max intervened, rewinding time without realizing it until the events from before repeated themselves. After leaving Mark Jefferson's class, Max waited until Nathan and Chloe entered the girls bathroom. She acted quick enough, grabbing a hammer from under a cleaning cart and sounding the alarm. Chloe was able to attack Nathan and escape. Nathan, not wanting to be discovered, ran out of the bathroom before he was seen with the gun. Nathan was asked to report to Principal Wells office after Max confessed to seeing him with a gun in the girls bathroom. Angry that he was reported, Nathan tracked Max down to the parking lot where he found her with Warren Graham. Once he knew it was here, he demanded to know what she told Principal Wells. When she responds with the truth, albeit with the omission of his name, Nathan corrected her, saying that she reported him specifically to the office. Unimpressed with his intimation tactics, Max tells Nathan to get help. Angrier, Nathan demands that she stop trying to analyze him. Warren attempts to step in and defend Max, but Nathan headbutts him, knocking him to the ground. Grabbing Max around the next, Nathan grabbed Max from behind her neck and continued to tell her that no one got away with threatening and pushing him around. Max scratched him in the face, giving her time to push away from him. At the same time, Chloe arrived and allowed Max to escape after Warren tackled Nathan to the ground. Nathan attacked Warren until he was stopped by David Madsen, a security guard at Blackwell. As it begins to snow in Arcadia Bay, Nathan sits outside a picnic table with a camera. "Out of Time" "Chaos Theory" "Dark Room" "Polarized" Characteristics Personality Nathan is insecure, short tempered and arrogant. On account of his privileged upbringing, Nathan shows little respect for anyone outside of his circle of influence or family. Despite his disrespectful behavior, figures of authority within Blackwell do little to nothing to get him to amend his behavior, fearful that the consequences of speaking out against him may put the financial security of the private school, half owned by the Prescott family, at risk. Luke Parker's commentary regarding the Vortex Club implies that the group is also "owned" by Nathan or his family. While many dislike and hate Nathan because of his unchecked behavior, students like Hayden will defend Nathan because he believes stereotypes are responsible for the "unfair" judgement against him. Nathan is friends with the likes of Victoria Chase, with whom he shares character traits, so far as their behavior toward people they do like. The determinant threat made by Victoria against MaxShould the player make fun of her after she gets paint splashed onto her cashmere jacket suggests the two proactively collaborate to humiliate other students who make fun of them. Nathan's sporadic and aggressively violent behavior may suggest that he is under constant pressure from his family, reputation or his activities as a drug dealer. He presumably pays therapists to "analyze him". Should his position of authority be challenged by anyone, Nathan may take drastic measures against the individual whom he feels has threatened him. Trivia :PENDING Gallery Notes References Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Vortex Club Members